


My Pet Ghoul

by CLSB



Series: Pet Ghoul [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, after fighting with arima, amon doesn't know wtf to do, by dokidokipepper, fite me, he doesn't know how to act like a human anymore, i have no originality oops, inspired by nine tenths, kaneki has amnesia, kaneki is kawaii, master!amon, not ashamed of my fetish, pet!kaneki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLSB/pseuds/CLSB
Summary: (Inspired by Nine-Tenths written by DokiDokiPeppers)After losing a fight with Arima Kishou, Kaneki was captured and gains amnesia; forgetting his human life and his life as a One-eyed Ghoul. He was auctioned off to be treated as a 'pet'. Ghouls who are captured are treated like pets, mostly by the wealthy or by members of the CCG. Amon, after being persuaded by Akira, attends the auction. He was intrigued at the possibility of the existence of One-Eyed Ghouls and buys Kaneki to learn more about him. Or at least, if the Ghoul can even talk instead of growl and snarl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time author here! I was sad that Nine Tenths hasn't been updated in a long time and I, shamelessly, crave for more fics involving cute little Kaneki acting like a puppy. I will also make this as a one-shot series featuring AmonxKaneki and ArimaxKaneki (when Arima decided to keep Kaneki for himself instead of giving him up to the CCG to be auctioned off.
> 
> I hope you like it :)  
> (And no, I don't support human trafficking)
> 
> Tell me what you think and suggest ideas on what you want to see from this story!
> 
> NOTE: When Kaneki is the focus of the story, he will be referred as 'he'. But when its Amon, Kaneki will be referred as an 'it'. But don't worry, Amon will soon refer to Kaneki as a 'he' when the bond more.

Amon nervously followed Akira to a giant room where Ghouls are being auctioned off to either sell their Kakuhou to be made into Quinques, or to be treated as pets. He only agreed because he didn't have anything better to do, same goes with Akira. The pair were seated near the front row and both were holding numbers; Amon's number was 23 while Akira's was 25.

  The host for tonight was a higher-up member from the Cochlea, a place where they lock up captured ghouls. The ghouls he introduced were all feral, screaming and snarling, but it was muffled by a sturdy muzzle. They were also wearing chained garbs around their torso to keep them from attacking and each of the Ghouls were accompanied by two skilled investigators. One of them Amon recognized was Shinohara. The 1st Grade Investigator leaned back on his seat and let out a sigh, bored out of his mind. He could've used this time to train or finish some of the cases that the other Investigators have trouble with.

After auctioning 5 Ghouls, the host then introduced the next Ghoul-for-sale with an exciting, booming voice. 

"And finally, we have a special treat caught by the one and only White Reaper; the One-Eyed Ghoul!" The host stepped aside to let the two bulky investigators escort a small figure towards the center of the stage. Every person gasped and turned silent as they observed the white-haired Ghoul. 

_'A One-Eyed Ghoul? '_ Amon sat up straighter as his focus was turned to the glowering, silent Ghoul.

The host then turned his attention from the Ghoul towards the audience. "Since this Ghoul is obviously rare, let's start the bid with 50 thousand!"

Amon gritted his teeth as the audience's bid gets higher and higher, desperate to keep a rare Ghoul as a pet or use its powerful Kakuhou as a weapon. He clenched his fists and finally made his decision. The orphaned investigator raised his number and loudly proclaimed, "500 thousand."

_'I want to know more about this Ghoul. Price tags be damned.'_

Akira looked at him with a surprised expression as the audience became silent with disappointment. The host grinned and pointed a finger towards Amon. "And this Ghoul is sold to number 23!"

 

T O K Y O . G H O U L 

 

Kaneki was oh-so confused when he was dragged into a large room filled with ( _delicious looking)_ humans. He scowled as the annoying male human kept speaking with a loud voice. He hated loud noises, he was fine staying in the plain room before he was bounded, muzzled, and dragged into this place. He lowly growled when the men who kept walking beside him grasp his arms and led him away from the room. The snow-haired Ghoul was then put back into his cell where he sat down on his cot, staring at nothing with a bored expression. Days passed by and they still haven't taken off the restraints, only his muzzle so that they can feed him scraps of meat.

 Currently, he sat on his cot and stared blankly at the metal walls, bored out of his mind. He perked up when he heard the metal doors open and turned to see the nice man. Shi-something or whatever. Kaneki slightly tilted his head in curiosity when the man attached a metal leash to his collar and restrained him again to keep him from using his Kagune. The man softly tug the leash to indicate the Ghoul to stand up and follow him. The fair-haired boy huffed and plopped down the second he was off the bed.

The man sighed, "Now come on, I don't have time for this. We're gonna be late."

Kaneki was unaffected by the scolding and kept on his stubborn act. Minutes later, the Ghoul found himself being carried by the man. He huffed and gave up.

 

T O K Y O . G H O U L 

 

Amon sat on his dining table, sipping his morning coffee. It had been days after his home was upgraded to be 'Ghoul-Proof'. His windows were replaced by bomb-resistant materials, his doors were replaced by high-security metal ones, and a cage made out of quinque-steel was placed in his spare room. He was also given a package of meat to feed (that came with buying a Ghoul) to feed his new 'pet Ghoul.' Honestly, he bought the strange creature so that he can study the nature of Ghouls up close to use it to his advantage out on the field. Plus he was also curious about the One-Eyed Ghoul. How was it even possible?

The investigator was startled when he heard the door bell rang. He placed down his mug on the table and made his way towards the front door. Amon placed his hand on the scanner and automatically the metal door opened to reveal Shinohara. Standing beside him was the white-haired Ghoul. 

Shinohara smiled at his friend and handed him the leash. "Congrats on getting your Ghoul, Amon. Be careful with him, alright?"

Amon nodded and returned the friendly gesture. "I will, thank you Shinohara. Be safe on your way back."

With a nod, Shinohara left the duo to properly recognize each other. The Ghoul stared at Amon with its mismatched eye; one gray eye and one menacing kakugan. Amon felt uneasy with its stare, so he led it towards the room where it will be kept in. He observed the Ghoul looking and studying the cage with disgust and it looked at him with its stare, as if it was saying 'You expect me to live in that?'

Amon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "So this is your new home. You will be given food at least once a day, depending though. You will be punished by your electric collar if you misbehave or go on a rampage. Everything clear?"

The Ghoul merely tilted his head and Amon swore he saw a white puppy for a second. Amon slowly nudged it inside the cage, wary of its nature and reaction. He locked the cage closed and step back to see the Ghoul looking around the moderately-sized cage that contained a single bed. A thought suddenly came to him. "I don't know what to call you. Unfortunately, I'm not good with names. So... Do you have a name? Anything you want me to call you?"

The Ghoul only sat down on his bed and crossed  his legs. Amon waited for an answer, but none came. He sighed, "Well, might as well give you one. How about...Shiro?"

Amon was surprised when he heard a growl from the Ghoul. "Ok, so you don't like that name. Yuu? Maru? Loki?"

The Ghoul still looked displeased at the suggested name. "Alright, how about K...Ken?" 

The raven-haired investigator sighed in relief when the Ghoul tilted his head. "So you like the name Ken, huh? Alright, starting now your name will be Ken."

He jumped in surprised when 'Ken' suddenly sneezed. It was a good thing the muzzle only covered his mouth and not his nose.


	2. Chapter 2

[This is what Kaneki looks like](https://nibanini.deviantart.com/art/Pet-Ghoul-742499610)

 

"Ken, wake up it's feeding time."

Kaneki grunted and further buried his head on the soft cloth of his pillow. It was far too early and the Half-Ghoul just wanted to sleep some more. He heard the human sigh and once again told him to get up. Kaneki peeked up from his pillow to glare at the intruder. He grunted and slowly sat up while rubbing his eye to rid the drowsiness away. He tilted his head as he caught the scent of sweet, delicious meat that rested on a metal dishware held in the hands of the man. 

"Alright, here you go. Try not to make to much of a mess," said the raven haired human. He opened a smaller gate next to the larger gate of Kaneki's cage to slip the meat inside. Kaneki heard a small 'click' from the man's hand and the metal bars of his muzzle slid back into its compartment to let the him gain access to his mouth. The Ghoul cautiously approached the food and crouched down in front of the meat. He picked it up and gave it a testing sniff before opening his jaws to chomp away the meat. Kaneki felt his vocal chords vibrate as he purred in satisfaction.

 

T O K Y O . G H O U L 

 

Amon got chills up his spine as he watched the Ghoul eat. Years in the CCG and it still made him uncomfortable to witness such savagery of Ghouls feeding. He studied the Ghoul's appearance once more. It's bleached hair looked pretty soft to the touch and its skin was pale. For some reason, its nails were black, or was it a darker shade of purple or red? The Ghoul also wore a skin tight long sleeved shirt with silver metallic accents around the torso and stomach area. He was told that it was laced with quinque steel to prevent its Kagune from breaking out. The Ghoul also wore baggy pants with its feet bared. A metal collar was around its neck, but inside the collar were wires that makes it spike with electricity with a single button press. There was also a muzzle with bars that can be retracted if he pressed the button on another device that was given to him. The muzzle makes it easier for the Ghoul to eat and to restrain it from eating Amon himself.

The investigator then left the Ghoul to continue eating while he gets ready to work. Recently, he was transferred to Mado Squad to work with Akira and Seidou. Before leaving his house, he checked in on the Ghoul to find it curled up on its bed. 

_'Asleep already?'_ Amon let his gaze linger on the Ghoul for another few seconds then left, knowing that the Ghoul won't be doing much.  _'Maybe I should buy something to make it occupied...'_

 

T O K Y O . G H O U L 

 

_'Where... Where where where?'_ Kaneki grunted as he paced back and forth around his cage. His black nails scratched his white hair in frustration.  _'Where is he...?'_

Even though it hasn't been a week, Kaneki was attached to the human. He gave him meat! The humans back at old place didn't give him anything for hours, days, weeks! This man was nicer, Kaneki liked him already. As long as the man didn't do anything bad to him, then Kaneki will play nice in return. He huffed and sat in front of the metal saucer. He picked it up and started to chew on it to keep his mind away from the man. Plus, it felt nice to chew on something. He took a nap after every hour then resumed back to chewing on on the saucer.

After waking up from his nap, Kaneki yawned and turned to look out the window and saw dark sky and sprinkles of stars. He tilted his head and glanced down at the destroyed saucer.  _'Night already?'_

He sat up from his position when his enhanced hearing heard the door open.  _'He's back!'_

 

T O K Y O . G H O U L

 

Amon stared down at the plastic that held a few stuffed animals and a chew toy. There was also a Sen Takatsuki book too. Seidou recommended them to him when he learned that Amon was having problems with his pet. 

 

_"Well what about a book?"  Seidou recommended as he stretched his straining arms from hours of doing paperwork and Ghoul reports._

_"A book? Why?"  Amon asked with a curiosity._

_Seidou just shrugged, "Who knows, maybe some Ghouls enjoy reading?  I don't know if all they know is kill and eat."_

 

_'Kill and eat, huh?'_ Amon shifted his brief case and the plastic bag as he opened the door. After locking up, he entered the Ghoul's personal room to find it looking up at him with its wide mismatched eyes. He shifted his attention to the completely chewed up saucer he used to feed the Ghoul. He sighed,  _'II forgot to shut its muzzle. Well then, it really was a good idea to buy these.'_

Amon crouched down in front of the Ghoul and took out a chew toy and cautiously held it in front of him. He let the Ghoul sniff the object and successfully caught the toy in its mouth when Amon threw it through the bars of the cage. He watched the Ghoul happily chew on it, then tapped the cage to gain its attention. 

"Do you... know how to read?" Amon asked rather dumbly. But who could blame him, though? Ghouls were known to be killing machines, not studious scholars. The Ghoul, with the toy still in its mouth, tilted its head curiously. It crawled towards him and plopped down, slowly chewing on its new toy. Amon took his cue and brought out the book and slid it through the bars. The Ghoul also sniffed the object before taking it with its pale hands. Amon was still curious on how it had  _black nails._ And from the looks of it, the color was either a mutation or hereditary.

Amon was surprised when the Ghoul flipped through the pages and hummed through its chew toy (that was still in its mouth) and began to skim through the words with eyes filled with happiness and wonder.

The investigator took the time to observe the Ghoul with an uncharacteristically fond expression.  _'I guess I'm going to the bookstore tomorrow.'_  


End file.
